


I am an Ugly Man who knows how to Love

by FandomSupporter15



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Coco (2017)
Genre: AU blindness, Blind!Hiro, English translation, Higuel, M/M, love is blind, my writing style based on Google Translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSupporter15/pseuds/FandomSupporter15
Summary: This is an AU where Hiro has been blind due to a car accident that he caused himself, Miguel suffers a little for his low self-esteem, because he is a Latino in a place like San Fransokyo. Without more than saying, I hope you like it .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryTheAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheAlien/gifts).
  * A translation of [AU "Un feo que sabe amar"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972056) by [MaryTheAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheAlien/pseuds/MaryTheAlien). 



> This story is not mine! It belongs to MaryTheAlien which I was granted permission to translate their story. I did bits of editing since Google Translate keeps switching the pronouns! 
> 
> I hope you like this and please give support for the original. I’m doing this because I want more Higuel shippers to discover more fanfics.

_** Dark ** _

> _**"I am an ugly, an ugly who knows how to love"** _
> 
>  

Every night he relives the same dream. The fast lights, the loud noises of horns, and shouts of the people who witnessed the accident in the center of the city. Then everything went dark.

After that, Hiro perceived it as the morning of his nightmare as well as the worst day of his life. The darkness clouded him as he would hear the sad voices of his family and friends, about how he survived the accident and his bone successfully healed… but his eyesight was the one thing he couldn’t recovered from that tortuous accident that he himself caused.

He fucked his life over at the age of 14.

_I became blind_

Suicide attempts were the order of the day. It was a burden for those he loved, at least that it was felt like for him every night he cried himself to sleep.

But he would not give up yet, not when he have so much to offer the world despite his condition. At 15 he entered the university SFIT. The skills programmed for different abilities help him graduate with honor, after all he’s still a genius even with the hardship. Being blind does not mean being denied to computers.

* * *

It’s been ten years since that accident, Hiro Hamada is now a teacher of Braille and a few programming subject, usually using a speech synthesizer provided for Baymax, which had become his property since his older brother’s marriage to their friend Honey Lemon.

But among all of the Asian-American’s achievements, it was being able to tell his brother that he was not interested in the women that invited him to meet and form a family with. Maybe it was due to his low self-esteem or the fact that he was _obviously_ gay. Yep, blind and gay, if being a part of a minority was horrible, then being part of two is a fucking joke.

* * *

 Hiro left his house every morning, starting off with the feel of cold air...although it was sunny because he felt the sun’s warmth reddening his cheeks. Today he had not wanted to take Baymax, not when he have a “blind” date. He did not want them to see that and think he’s completely useless.

* * *

 He was shaking, his nerve on the edge. He could feel in the that cafeteria that people there knew his condition better than anyone, because 

"You're thinking a lot of things." The voice of his brother's wife, having a Latin accent and a conciliatory voice, being pregnant was good for every woman and she favored him better.

"If you did not want to come, you would have just said to cancel everything with him." Gogo replied. Hiro listening to both of them as he lift his cup to his lips, tasting the newly-brewed coffee.

"Miguel is a great guy. I'm sure you'll love him, and I'm sure you'll be fine with him." The blonde took his hand in hers on the table, giving him a little security. Honey Lemon loves Tadashi and she wants Hiro to have a real love at all costs, as if it were all a Disney plan to see it start sad and then have a happy ending.

"I think I can do it. I'll be fine." Hiro said as he tries to hide his nervousness.

This would be his first date who is a man... maybe everything would be different than everything he experienced with the woman of his past.

Hiro is still shaking. He is sure that his friends were communicating by exchanging looks, he can hear slightly as the two women's lips collide but doesn't emit any words. The genius then felt his friends got up from the table, now knowing there's another person, probably his date. He got himself static he 'saw' him, it was the safest thing to do.

"Sorry, I'm always late." A male voice interrupted Hiro's thoughts. The stranger had a marked accent, Latin, a little more pronounced than Honey's. Maybe he had been in San Fransokyo for a short time, a dark man came to mind. It sounded racist to think about it, but he did not restraint himself because that stranger did not emit another sound.

The Asian genty try not to throw his food adn finally decided to greet his date.

"Hiro Hamada, a pleasure." He never knew what to do after that. Everything became too uncomfortable, he doesn't know whether to reach out or just sit back, but he heard a dragged back and the man asked permission for the women for sitting in front of Hiro.

"Sorry. My name is Miguel, and they did not tell me you were..." Whispered the stranger. Hiro always fixed appointments without mentioning his condition, now he's just waiting for Miguel to mention it.

"So handsome..." Different words came out from his lips. Miguel mentioned a little louder and changed his tone to clarification.

Hiro held his breath, his heart skipped a beat when he heard those words. Now he does not know what to say now.

"Pe, sorry, sa, you know... I'm a little nervous." he mentioned as he shifted in his seat. 

The Japanese is not sure, but maybe he would find a way to get along with the Latino. He have a feeling that everything could be different with him.

"Can I touch your hand?" Hiro was waiting for a silly excuse or a series of questions that would surely grace him and later he would stop so as not to call him again.

"Sure." Miguel answer and manage to perceive something like the sound of a laugh. 

This man is certainly the most beautiful and could not see him.


	2. "I am an Ugly Man Who Knows How to Love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Google Translate not only mess with the pronouns but they also mess up this whole chapter with past tense.  
> Because this scene between Hiro and Miguel is happening now, not happening as a past memory. 
> 
> But nonetheless, I hope you like this.

Miguel never considered himself handsome. He was only sure that he can sing pretty well, because the people on the buses and subways always give him good tips. But other than that  he never considered really attractive, compare to his brother despite being “identical” that have an overwhelming personality people before him cause of his *killer looks,” which to his luck he had neither “*killer looks” nor “little face.”

The people with whom he tried to forget in the past had left him because of his low self-esteem. And he could not to do that, not again, crying himself and asking what he did wrong. 

Yes it sounds stupid but still decided to accept the appointment simply for just doing Honey Lemon a favor, and especially because if your partner cannot see for sure… everything would be easier than installing Grindr and Tinder where everything is worth based on a photo and a few words. In which was bad enough.

Now here he is, in the middle of a small cafeteria, letting his palms be touch delicately by the man across from him. Fuck, the man is definitely attractive, even with messy hair and casual clothes. No matter what his condition is, if he is ugly, Hiro must not know.

“Do you play any instruments?” It was the words that brought him out of his reverie. “Your hands… one has more calluses than the other, right on the fingers where a guitar is played.” The Japanese spoke again in a low voice, smiling. He has that smile that reminds Miguel of a cat. It’s beautiful and Hiro can’t see it in a mirror, that is such a shame.

Hiro felt the warmth of the Latino’s hands ascend. Surely he’s nervous or… flushed, perhaps?

“Ee...ms estee… Yes, I play the guitar and a bit of ukulele.” Despite having a bit more confident, the nervousness did not leave his body. He knows that HIro cannot see him, but he is still nervous.

“Would you play for me someday, Miguel? I can’t see but I’d love to hear you.”

The colors on the musician’s face constantly changes various shades of pink and red. Hiro is divine and surely is ruining him for being insecure to talk about.

“If I sing badly, surely you would run away from me.” Miguel respond as he laughs. 

His voice is melodious. Too perfect to be real. Hiro want to hug him for just not having to run away in so long.

“The people who say that are the ones who sing best.”

“But what I say is real this time.”

“I do not believe you, that’s why you should sing for me someday.”

“Then I’ll do it when you want to hear.”

They continued talking during the afternoon to when the sun was setting down. 

Miguel had to leave. Apparently the last bus was the one that takes him straight to his house.

They never noticed that Honey Lemon and Gogo left.

It was perfect, too perfect Hiro would say. Miguel is taller than him, he could feel it when he hugged him without warning when he left. His tone changes when he talks about his family and especially when he talks about the music that he makes with his brother. 

Hiro wants to touch the dark-skinned man’s face to recognize him, but surely that would only cause him to leave without wanting to speak to him again. He will not do that.

At least he would wait until another time, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Killer looks- The Spanish term was Choro, but google didn't translated it but instead did this: "Choro kills face." So I looked it up, which means a lot things in different dialect of Spanish. So I went with "killer looks" which is what we casually say as a compliment versus Miguel using it for comparison. (please correct me if I'm wrong)
> 
> *little face- Carita, which I'm assuming that Miguel's twin brother might have a bit of maybe a oval face shape than a round face which shows more structure on the face that could be known as attraction factor.


	3. If They Tell You about Me in Your Presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a LONG TIME! I kinda move onto another cross-over ship and school has been kicking my ass lately. 
> 
> So translating been a bit rusty on my part, I hope you don’t mind that and like this update.

Another one of the many appointments between the two men was a quiet walk around the park. Apparently Miguel did not mind taking Hiro by the arm. It’s not like he needed him but the simple gesture of doing it fills the Asian’s heart.

It wasn’t like taking Baymax out everywhere, which Hiro doesn’t mind but it draws more attention than he prefers.

This kind gesture also helps him getting to know Miguel on a physical sense. The Mexican’s arms are strong, his chest and back is wide. Everyday the genius learns more about him and that he loved, maybe more now that he knew or when he have a silly mental image of when hr managed to stroke his delicate skin of the darker man’s cheek with his finger. He’s missing out on so many things! Miguel is an attractive man, he have a pair of large eyes and despite having chubby cheeks, they’re formed  in dimples when he smiles, and near his lips had a mole that claimed to be beautiful.

Miguel is a work of art that Hiro cannot observe with his eyes… But “The essential is invisible to the eyes.” Perhaps because being blind was not a curse as he had been thinking for ten years. 

“I’m sure you do not like being here.” Miguel continued speaking as the two both sat down on a bench to rest.

“Obviously I’m not one of those who visits places, it’s not like I can go to an art museum but I’m interested in trips where I can feel things. Like a trip to an onsen or a canoe trip through the river.” Hiro explains with simplicity. It was true what he said and although he wasn’t born blind, but now the only things that mattered and can rely on were his other senses like sound, touch, and sometimes, his smell and even his sense of taste in his mouth that things left him - whether they were new or not - to try.

“I can’t believe that it only occurred to me to bring you here… you would be better somewhere else then.”

“Sometimes it’s not about the place but the people around you. Although, it isn’t always like that.”

“Why do you think it’s that way?”

“It’s almost always been like this. Take the people around you for example, they would not believe that we are trying to make an appointment, the most likely they think I’m paying you to take care of me. Or if we are dating, it’s because I’m your sugar daddy, that I know ha ha ha…” the laughter Hiro release was sad; melancholy. Sure the times people had said these things were off-handed, in the streets or behind his back, they still hurt him.

“Well, if you see it on the other hand… you could say that you are indeed blind to dating someone like me.” Miguel replied hastily. He still felt the looks of people, but his self-esteem never let him thinks clearly about their relationship. Maybe in another time and place he would be more sure of himself, but right now it isn’t what it is.

“Even if you tell me a thousand times, I still think you’re handsome. I like to touch you, you have a very nice voice, and I’m really comfortable with you more than I’ve ever been with any other person, and I really hope you appreciate this. I’m saying this because I will not be saying this again in a long time.

Miguel let out a slight laugh, his laughter was cool as the rain in summer and his hands warm as the spring. Although many aspect of the man is missing, Hiro is comfortable with the version of Miguel that he have right now, maybe not the way he sees the man but with the use of his hands. Perhaps he still needs to get to know him better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the original (or Google Translate's version) of this story, you'll notice I added some my writing styles and some sentences were straight out of google.
> 
> Did I help?  
> Did I butcher the original story?  
> no flames please.


End file.
